The present invention relates to a bra which is worn by a woman during exercise and has one or more weights to provide resistance which must be overcome during exercise.
It has previously been suggested that weights may be secured to a vest and worn during various types of exercise, for example, during aerobic exercises, running, or the playing of sports. The weighted vest may include weights which are held in pockets. One known weighted vest is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,924. Generally speaking, known weighted vests are designed to be worn by men.